Red Rock Kingdom
Background The Kingdom of Jod is the predecessor of the Red Rock Kingdom, which ceased to be in existence as of 3961 BBY (27,500 BBY to 3961 BBY). The beginnings of the Kingdom of Jod start with the birth, rise, and decline of the Red Rock Kingdom. Early History & Isolationism The planet that would inherit the Red Rock Kingdom, discovered in 27,657 BBY, was a Type One Atmosphere in the Expansion Region; it had lush green mountains, rivers, lakes, oceans, snow-caped poles, and everything from deserts and grasslands to frozen tundra and jungles everywhere in between. The planet's first sentience populace---aside from native animal life on the planet---were several groups of pirate vessels escaping the last remnants of a Rakata naval task force. The Rakata would give up chase close to the Expansion Region after the combined pirate forces destroyed their command vessel. Despite the Rakata giving up the hunt for new slaves, the pirates kept running---their ships heavily damaged after weeks of running and fighting against the Rakata---and, running low in fuel in a uncharted part of the galaxy, made planet fall on what they would later call the Red Rock Planet or, more commonly, Prime. With no known civilization within range of their ship-board comms, the pirates---who had combined their forces together in a loose alliance to fight off the Rakata for survival and share the booty from captured Rakata vessels---had no-where to go. Their remaining 30 ships heavily damaged, with little to no fuel, the pirates had to make due with what they had. Coming from a Feudalism system of law among their own members, the pirates decided to forsake their pirate ways in light of the need to create a civilization in order to survive; this need to survive never became more clear then when animal species native to the world attacked and killed some of the pirates their first month planet-fall. Electing a King and Queen from the strongest pirate group, the pirates started to make a life of their own. Soon, after many generations, the pirates-turned-civilized had made a series of colonies around the planet in close proximity of each other. These colonies would soon turn into towns as the population grew. Even with growth, the former pirates decided to remain simple, electing to not pursue technology advancement. After a life of fighting as pirates, the now elders (the founding pirates of the colonies) enjoyed the peaceful life and wished that their sons and daughters did not have to live that life. They even went as refusing to go back into space, for fears that their Rakata enemy would find them again. And, in secret, many didn't want anyone to find them. Despite these reservations, the pirates also knew that keeping their history and tradition alive was just as important, as to not allow their sons and daughters to repeat their same mistakes, but also to be proud of where they came from. From that point on, the founding pirates made it a point to show their future generations their beginnings as pirates, but always made it a point to not pursue that life style. Some of the founding pirates, however, did not share the new peaceful society and broke away from the main colonies to form pirate groups of their own. The elders in the colonies let them go, but always kept a watchful eye out for them. Discovery of Red Rock & Civil War A hundred years would pass and still, no contact from the outside galaxy. Their ships had long since been turned into homes and businesses and the original pirates had long since passed away. Their off-spring would remain and, after another 50 years, not much of their pirate beginnings would remain except for old ship hulls and stories from the elders. With the discovery that the planet's mountains yielded a mysterious mineral the colonialists would call Red Rock, the colonies exploded into expansion as the new found rock provided a means for unlimited and extremely powerful clean energy production away from solar and other resources, such as the ability to heal the sick. This discovery of the Red Rock would, however, turn into war as the colonists ran into their elders' old pirate friends who had broken away from the main group a hundred years earlier. The war between traditional pirate groups and the colonists would rage on for 7 years before, after both sides built machines of war and star ships to battle each other with help from the Red Rock, the colonists defeated their old pirate comrades. Red Rock Kingdom & Peace Instead of forsaking their defeated brothers, the colonists welcomed the pirates back to them and, as both sides came together under peace---even with different points of view---the Red Rock Kingdom was formed in 27,500 BBY. It's first official military creation: the Kingdom's Navy, which would inherit much of their pirate beginnings from their founding fathers. A proud tradition of naval education, tactics, and elite starfighter pilots would soon become what the Kingdom's Navy---of the Red Rock Kingdom---would be known for. Few navies in the outside galaxy could challenge the Kingdom's Navy in later years. Soon, the Feudalism based Red Rock Kingdom would rapidly expand. With peace securing their future and understanding from both sides of the former 7 year war helping to secure that peace, the newly formed Red Rock Kingdom would, isolated and alone, become a power-house. Learning from their pirate beginnings and their costly 7 year war, the people of the young Red Rock Kingdom would build a society based on peace, understanding, and a very trained eye to both home and galactic threats. The Royal Army would be formed to secure planetary security, while the Pirate Guard---selected from the former battling pirate groups that faced the colonists during the 7 year war----would act as star ship security and a marine fighting force for their naval ships. The House of Royal Intelligence, which was already in secret development since before the 7 year war, would first publicly appear as the watch guards against home and galactic threats. In fact, it was said that the House of Royal Intelligence had more information on the on-goings of the galaxy then the galaxy knew of itself. While this claim was more then a bit over the top, it nonetheless illustrated the firm power that the House of Royal Intelligence had...even 50 years before the outside galaxy made contact with the Red Rock Kingdom. By 27,400 BBY, the Red Rock Planet---or also known as Prime to the Red Rock Kingdom---was fully discovered on the surface. While science crews still exploded the deep oceans of their home world and the worlds of their star system, the Red Rock Kingdom had grown into a respectful sized Kingdom. A civil war from 27,399 BBY to 27,397 BBY---caused by a traitorous group within the Royal Palace wanting the old pirate ways back---caused the formation of the Palace Guard to protect the Royal Palace, Royal House, and Royal Family. This role would be expanded into special operations units two years later when the Red Rock Kingdom made contact with the outside galaxy officially. Encountering the Galaxy Again In 27,395 BBY, the Red Rock Kingdom encountered the rest of the galaxy. A near-destroyed vessel struggled into their star system carrying refugees---mostly women and children---from a colony attacked by pirates. Seeing the traditions of their own founding fathers hard at work as the pirates pursued the colony vessel without mercy, the Kingdom's Navy intercepted the pirates. In the next year, the Red Rock Kingdom would battle various pirate groups, as word spread from the first refugees that the Red Rock Kingdom would shelter refugees from pirates. While this wasn't the case officially, the Royal Palace could do little to stop the sudden flow of refugees. They couldn't return helpless women and children to the bloodthirsty pirates and later, the Royal Palace found out, slavers as well. After a year of such battles defending their boarders against pirates, in 27,394 BBY, the King and Queen authorized a cleansing of surrounding systems of pirate and slavers. The resulting order would turn into a crusade of justice until the First Alsakan Conflict in 17,018 BBY. The crusades would mark the Red Rock Kingdom as a beacon of light and safety in the future Expansion Region; that safety would push refugees from Republic's Great Manifest Period (20,000 BBY to 17,018 BBY)---specifically from colonists and mega-corporations that pushed aggressively from Alsakan into the future Expansion Region, searching out systems that the industrial guilds had missed (The Essential Atlas, page 22) centuries earlier for raw materials. While Red Rock Kingdom and Alsakan warships clashed here and there---even both deploying ground forces at two separate colonies---nothing ever went beyond a few angry blaster and laser bolts as refugees from the mega-corporations ran to the Red Rock Kingdom for safety. No deaths and no wounded. The Red Rock Kingdom's stand for justice caught the attention of the new Galactic Republic (formed 25,053 BBY) and in 25,000, the Red Rock Kingdom was admitted into the Galactic Republic. Jedi Knights, who had recently established a school on Ossus in 25,000 BBY, came and visited the Red Rock Kingdom, intrigued by the Red Rock Kingdom's stand for justice amidst pirates, slavers, and mega-corporations. This visit would last for several years, until the Jedi returned to Ossus in 24,953 BBY, shortly before swearing loyalty to the Galactic Republic. The move was purely political, as to avoid favoritism among the member worlds of the Galactic Republic. The Jedi and Red Rock Kingdom would always remain close allies and this friendship would become priceless after the fall of the Red Rock Kingdom and the start of the Kingdom of Jod. First & Second Alsakan Conflicts Some historians argue that it was the military blockade of the Red Rock Kingdom---first by Alsakan and later Coruscant---that made the Alsakan Conflicts (17,000 BBY to 3,017 BBY) worse. Others disagree with this statement. Nonetheless, as the Alsakan Conflicts started, the Red Rock Kingdom's self policing of the Expansion Regions came to end as a Alsakan fleet blockaded their home world. Having to turn their crusade forces from policing and pirate and slaver interceptor forces to forces to defend their home world, piracy and slavery rose from the pit of despair it had been in under the Red Rock Kingdom and once again terrorized the Expansion Region. At first, in hopes of ending the military blockade of their home world and resume their roles---as the galactic media had named them as Soldiers of Justice----the Red Rock Kingdom supported Coruscant forces. Indeed, their actions ended the military blockade and they gained much favor within the Galactic Republic for their selfless actions to support the government. The Red Rock Kingdom would resume their policing of the Expansion Region immediately surrounding their space as they had for thousands of years. But, changes within the galaxy had begun to conspire against the Red Rock Kingdom. The Red Rock Kingdom's military would become renowned---especially their Kingdom's Navy and Starfighter Corps---for being some of the best such forces in the First Alsakan Conflict. However, this fame would also be the drum beat of death for the Red Rock Kingdom. For the next 500 years, until the Second Alsakan Conflict in 16, 200 BBY, the Red Rock Kingdom would become contractors of peace: sending their renowned Navy forces, and quickly becoming renowned Army forces, to trouble spots to secure peace for both small planetary governments that requested them and for the Galactic Republic on a few missions here and there. While the House of Royal Intelligence had kept the secret of the Red Rock---the secret that gave their small-side arms and ship board weapons more power and gave them the ability to move throughout the galaxy quicker then anyone else---that secret wouldn't last forever. End of Peace with the Galactic Republic The Red Rock Kingdom's favoritism with the Galactic Republic---and perhaps the galaxy as a whole---started to die out when the Red Rock Kingdom separated itself from the Galactic Republic during the Pius Dea Era and would never return, even after the Pius Dea were removed from office and the Jedi Order pleaded for the Red Rock Kingdom to come back. The Red Rock Kingdom declared itself neutral in galactic politics and, after fighting off Pius Dea invasions in the Sixth Alsakan Conflict and Seventh Alsakan Conflict, isolated itself to it's several star systems in the Expansion Region and devoted their government, culture, and education to peace, education, and becoming champions for those not able to help themselves. The Red Rock Kingdom's universities became known galaxy wide and open for all that sought to learn; their planetary and star system defenses were legendary for their strength and their House of Royal Intelligence was feared by all who crossed their them. Other governments, including the Galactic Republic, Alsakan, and even the Jedi Order would send their starfighter pilots, navy crews, and army soldiers to become trained by the Red Rock Kingdom's superior military academies. While a few governments would take advantage of this and try to get inside the Red Rock Kingdom's defenses for political or military gain, the House of Royal Intelligence was always quick to discover and quietly eliminate such threats to the Kingdom. In time, as they had when they first encountered the first refugees from pirates back in 27,395 BBY, the Red Rock Kingdom would become a safe bastion for those running from pirates and slavers. But never again would the Red Rock Kingdom raise it's forces in support of the Galactic Republic. The Secret of the Red Rock & Invasions After the Seventh Alsakan Conflict ended in 10,966 BBY, word had somehow slipped from the Red Rock Kingdom's highest ranks of military and political influence of the secret of the Red Rock. A secret that the House of Royal Intelligence had even kept from it's own people---erased from historical record that caused the 7 year war with their brothers all that time ago---and only a select few within the Kingdom knew what it was had become public knowledge to the rest of the galaxy. Until the Red Rock Kingdom's collapse in 3,961 BBY, the Red Rock Kingdom would fight off a series of invasions by both mega-corporations and other governments, as well as political advances (if not outright war) from Coruscant and the Galactic Republic and other member worlds. The knowledge of what the Red Rock could do in a corrupt galaxy was too much for the Royal Palace to think of. It then became by Royal Order, that anyone found taking Red Rock off world was strictly forbidden and was punishable by death. The Mining Accident (3,963 BBY) For a time, the fever over Red Rock subsided and the civilian educational and military instructional methods of the Red Rock Kingdom became the identity of the Red Rock Kingdom in the galaxy. All would come to a crashing end, however, in 3,963 BBY. Driven by a need to mine for Red Rock on their home planet---which had been forbidden by the Royal Palace except for limited military purposes in 25,000 BBY---because of political back-stabbing in the galactic trade market by the Galactic Republic and other governments who wanted the Red Rock, inter-galactic trade to the Red Rock Kingdom slowed down to a trickle nearing 3980 BBY. Driven by a need for commerce, the Royal Palace transformed one of the star system's barren moons---starting construction in 3,979 BBY---into a industrial super giant in 3,977 BBY. Commerce renewed almost to full strength, but there was a problem. Red Rock was needed to keep the production rates up to what customers had become use to from the Red Rock Kingdom. The Royal Palace allowed limited mining at first in 3,973 BBY on one of it's most southern mountains. Due to demand to keep the isolated economy going, the Royal Palace allowed more mining operations in the southern mountains in 3,964 BBY. A year later, a civilian mining drill team went beyond the drill depth limit by the Royal Palace by accident. The mining accident in 3,963 BBY shut down all mining operations on the Red Rock planet after two miners were killed by a unknown alien species living in the Red Rock, as search and rescue teams would discover. Beasts & War After initial contact with the mysterious aliens failed---and included the death of three government officials and their armed escorts---the Red Rock Kingdom went to war. Using it's full military might, the Red Rock Kingdom showed initial success in the giant underground alien cities. But six months into the war, the aliens---known as Beasts to the Red Rock Kingdom---emerged from even deeper underground cities and laid waste to the planet. The resulting slaughter would continue for another 6 months, before the Red Rock's home planet of Prime was evacuated as the Beasts arose from the underground tunnels with ships and machines of war. The few allies that came to the Red Rock Kingdom's aid---chief among them the Jedi Knights and chief not among them the Galactic Republic---were not enough to stop the flood. The Red Rock Kingdom quickly fell, being burned from the inside out. As the Beast horde---numbering billions---sought after the Red Rock Kingdom in a blind rage over what they called "their Red Rock," the home world of Prime exploded due to the battling of forces back and forth. In truth, the Red Rock Kingdom destroyed their own planet with a explosive device a team of specialized soldiers stuck deep with-in the planet's core, least the Red Rock fall into the hands of the galactic populace. Fall of the Red Rock Kingdom & a Footnote in History Books While how the Beasts ended up on Prime is a complete mysterious---as they had been identified as Sithspawn from the Hundred-Year Darkness---their presence none-the-less a year later, after chasing Red Rock Kingdom ships and their allies across the galaxy until 3,961 BBY, caused the defeat and near total destruction of the Red Rock Kingdom over the planet of Watava. While the Beast forces would share a similar fate as their Red Rock Kingdom counterparts, both the remnants of the Red Rock Kingdom---and the Beasts following in pursuit---would both do blind Red Space jumps with their Red Rock equipped hyperdrives. While all forces over Watava of both Beasts and Red Rock Kingdom would destroy each other almost completely---a few Beast and Red Rock Kingdom colonies would survive around the galaxy for several hundred years more before fading away into galactic history----the galaxy thought that both the galactic threat from the Beasts and the Red Rock Kingdom were history for ever. And, just like that, other pages of history quickly covered the brief history of the Red Rock Kingdom. And soon, the Red Rock Kingdom---and the Red Rock that was so powerful---faded from the history books, no more then a footnote in the history of the galaxy in modern history classes. The Destruction of Prime The Red Rock Kingdom quickly fell, being burned from the inside out. As the Beast horde---numbering billions---sought after the Red Rock Kingdom in a blind rage over what they called "their Red Rock," the home world of Prime exploded due to the battling of forces back and forth. In truth, the Red Rock Kingdom destroyed their own planet with a explosive device a team of specialized soldiers stuck deep with-in the planet's core, least the Red Rock fall into the hands of the galactic populace. The blast was so powerful that it created a black hole at the site of the planet and shot the fragments of Red Rock off into hyperspace across the galaxy. It is rumored that the Red Rock is living; if this myth is true, then it has been thought that if one would bring the Red Rock fragments all together again and the world would reform itself, one would have unlocked the mystery to a great power only known to Red Rock. Category:Other Category:Locations